Don't call me Sir
by Tris Lupin
Summary: Após permitir que Michelle Vega participasse do plano para salvar Abbott das mãos de Petterson, Cho se dá conta de que ela não é apenas uma agente júnior que quer proteger. [Pós 7x09]
1. Apresentação

**Título:** Don't call me "Sir"

**Autor:** Aluada Evans/Tris Lupin

**Categoria:** The Mentalist, Fandom, Romance

**Advertências:** Pós 7x09

**Classificação:** (PG)

**Capítulos:** OneShot

**Completa:** [x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** _Após permitir que Michelle Vega participasse do plano para salvar Abbott das mãos de Peterson, Cho se dá conta de que ela não é apenas uma agente júnior que quer proteger._

**Disclaimer:** O de sempre, The Mentalist e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem, e sim ao Tio Heller. Se pertencessem, ninguém iria morrer #chatiada

**Nota da autora:** Gente, faz muito tempo que não escrevo fanfics, mas o último episódio (7x09) e a promo do próximo me deram algumas ideias que se transformaram nessa fic. Não sei se vocês gostam da Vega, mas confesso que ela me ganhou, e se The Mentalist fosse minha, além de termos MUITO mais cenas Jisbon s2, juntaria ela com o nosso mito, Kimball Cho.

Desde já, peço desculpas pelo tamanho da one, que deveria ser estruturada em três capítulos, mas estou sem tempo algum pra postar todos os dias #vidadeconcurseira #nãotáfácil

Comentem o que vocês acharam, ficarei feliz com as sugestões!

P.S: Criei esse novo nickname aqui no FF em razão de ter perdido os dados da minha antiga conta =S


	2. Capítulo Único

Cho POV

_Depois de uma semana tensa e extremamente cansativa, aqui estamos, nos divertindo em uma típica festa do Texas. Me sinto satisfeito em ter contribuído com o livramento de Abbott e muito honrado em saber que assumirei seu posto em breve. Sinceramente, jamais imaginei que chegaria ao ponto de ser superior de Teresa Lisbon, minha eterna chefe, a quem tenho profundo respeito e afeto. No entanto, a notícia da promoção também tem seu lado amargo._

_Dentro de poucas semanas, serei chefe dela. Nunca fui favorável ao "sir" ao qual ela teimava em se referir a mim, afinal, éramos ambos agentes, muito embora a pouca idade e sua experiência policial. Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto me irritei quando descobri sua mentira... Sim, agora, neste momento, quase bêbado e sozinho, posso admitir que levei a mentira dela para o lado pessoal. Queria que ela confiasse em mim, que compreendesse minhas razões._

_Ela nunca saberá o quão difícil foi manter a postura em campo quando a encontrei imobilizando Walker Pond com tamanha destreza, apesar da torção no pulso esquerdo. Lembro também, de quando saímos depois do expediente ao estande de tiro. Foi divertido, até. Dali em diante, comecei a baixar a guarda aos poucos com ela. Agora, o que acontece? Lá estão ela e o Wylie, dançando. Não tenho nenhuma objeção contra Jason. A questão é que ele a quer. Gostaria de compreender o porquê dessa raiva em saber disso._

_Me sinto um idiota. O que pensariam Lisbon, Jason, Abbott e até Wayne e Grace se pudessem ler meus pensamentos neste momento? Diriam que o Homem de Gelo ficou para trás, em Sacramento. Não. Preciso continuar sendo frio. As emoções sempre atrapalham. Tenho que ser cauteloso, principalmente porque, se Jane suspeitar de algo, estarei em maus lençóis._

Enquanto Cho continuava bebendo, do outro lado, estavam os demais membros do FBI dançando animadamente.

\- E então Vega, como estão seus pés? - questionou Wylie, ainda sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

\- Por favor, Jason, não estamos no FBI. Nada de Vega. - ela o repreendeu. - Ainda estão bem, obrigada. Você não dança tão mal, até. - Completou, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

O singelo elogio foi o suficiente para fazer o nerd da equipe corar instantaneamente. Michelle sorriu. De repente, as alegres melodias texanas são substituídas pelos acordes de _More Than Words, _do Extreme.

\- Agora você pode descansar, Michelle. - Disse o loiro, se esquivando.

\- Não Jason. - Impediu Vega. - Vamos dançar.

Enquanto Vega tentava adequar Wylie ao ritimo da canção, ela pode ver Cho entrando em seu carro, sem se despedir de nenhum dos colegas, acompanhado de seu eterno olhar sério e inexpressivo. _O que será que aconteceu? Algum chamado importante a essa hora?_

[...]

Apesar da comemoração, a equipe chegou cedo ao trabalho no dia seguinte. Abbott recebera a informação de que uma gangue internacional especializada em roubos de veículos estaria por trás de dois assassinatos naquela noite. Cho foi o primeiro a atender a chamada de Abbott, não demonstrando sequer sinal de ressaca, cansaço ou sono, muito embora tenha dormido somente três horas.

\- E então Cho, algum chamado especial para você ter ido embora tão cedo ontem? - ironizou Dennis em seu gabinete.

O agente, como sempre, foi direto.

\- Não, chefe. Estava cansado.

\- Entendo. E Vega, sabe se já chegou?

\- Não.

\- Ok. Espere Lisbon e Jane e depois, siga as instruções dele.

\- Ok.

Antes que Cho saísse, Abbott o chamou.

\- Cho.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Desculpe perguntar... mas você manterá os métodos de Jane na equipe para resolver os casos?

\- Sim. Ele sabe o que faz, apesar de não concordar com seus truques.

\- Ok. Imaginei isso. - respondeu, sorrindo. - Enfim, vá.

Horas depois, viria o pior.

[...]

Cho POV

_Estou na sala de espera do St. Peters, hospital de referência de Austin. Jason acaba de ser baleado. Enquanto Jane e Lisbon buscam informações dos médicos, vejo Michelle inquieta, andando de um lado para o outro. _

_Subitamente, ela para diante de mim._

\- Senhor, desculpe, mas você não está nervoso?

_Ora, mas que pergunta._

\- Estou, mas afundar o chão do hospital não trará notícias de Wylie, nem irá ajudá-lo. - respondi, azedo, voltando a encarar o chão.

_Inconformada, ela continuou._

\- Sim eu sei, mas... é terrível. Ele simplesmente veio ao nosso encontro com as informações que Jane havia lhe pedido e do nada, recebe três tiros...

_Meus olhos voltam a fitá-la. Observo suas mãos trêmulas. Sem querer, aquilo me irrita._

\- Riscos do nosso trabalho, Vega, acostume-se.

_Mais uma vez, a agente júnior mais impertinente e teimosa que conheci nos últimos tempos, volta a me surpreender. Dessa vez, gritando._

\- O quê? Agente, Wylie pode _morrer._ Será que você não entende? COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO FRIO?

_Foi o suficiente._

_Levanto-me da poltrona, aperto os braços de Michelle, não com força, mas para fazê-la entender. Olho fixamente em seus olhos castanhos e não altero meu tom de voz. _

\- Eu não sou _frio. _Sou _racional_. Se você continuar nesse tom de voz, será expulsa daqui, e não terá notícias dele.

_E então acontece o que eu temia. Vega senta na poltrona em que eu ocupava e começa a chorar incontrolavelmente. Merda, não queria que ele se ferisse, muito menos vê-la nesse estado. Nunca sei o que fazer nesses momentos. As vezes, esqueço que ela ingressou na carreira há seis meses, e não está acostumada a ver seus parceiros num hospital como eu, que perdi as contas de ver Jane, Lisbon, Rigsby e Van Pelt nessa situação. _

_Quando me dou conta, ergo a mulher que está na minha frente. Ela me encara, espantada. Sem que pudesse contestar, a puxo contra mim. Mais uma vez, ela se assusta, mas recebe de imediato meu abraço e continua a chorar. Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim, porém, não a soltei enquanto não voltasse a se recompor daquela crise. Deus queira que tudo acabe bem. _

_Infelizmente, eu estava enganado._

[...]

Depois de uma delicada cirurgia para extração das balas alojadas no tórax de Jason, os membros do FBI recebem a lamentável notícia de seu falecimento. No dia seguinte, após diversas homenagens, Jason Wylie é sepultado no principal cemitério de Austin, ao lado de seus pais. Durante o cortejo, nenhum de seus amigos esboçou outra reação a não ser espanto, dor e inconformidade.

Tudo indicava que a suposta gangue que a equipe investigava, possuía forte ligação com o tráfico de drogas e, pelas evidências, à Bill Peterson. O ex-chefe de Abbott sabia que matá-lo não seria o ideal para concretizar sua vingança. Teria que derramar sangue inocente para fazê-lo pagar, fazer ele se sentir culpado pela situação. O FBI declarou luto oficial de sete dias. A equipe que mais fechava casos no Texas estava desolada.

Na noite de sábado, por volta da meia-noite, Cho estava na sala de estar de sua casa, bebendo cerveja e assistindo ao jornal local, apesar de seus pensamentos continuarem fixos na morte trágica de Wylie. De repente, o agente é despertado de seus devaneios com o som da campainha. Com a arma no coldre, Cho se dirigiu à entrada. Para seu espanto, era ninguém menos do que Michelle Vega.

\- Vega, o que você está fazendo a essa hora?

\- Me perdoe senhor, mas não aguentava mais ficar trancada em casa. Saí de casa para tentar esquecer, mas não consegui. Pensei em Jane e Lisbon, mas sei que estão juntos e não quis atrapalhá-los.

Cho libera a porta, como sinal de convite para entrar. Ela compreende e o segue até a sala de estar.

\- Vega, é muito tarde. Você corre perigo em sair a essa hora sozinha - começa ele, de costas para ela, não escondendo a tensão.

\- Todos nós, a todo momento corremos riscos, senhor. Estou profundamente abalada com o que aconteceu, mas precisava sair... precisava conversar com _você._

Ele inspira fundo, mas ainda sem encará-la.

\- Está fazendo isso, não?

\- Sim. - A agente júnior responde sem jeito.

\- Então.

Ela recomeça.

\- Senhor, me perdoe, mas só queria lhe pedir desculpas. Sei que o senhor se importava com Jason, mas ...

Ele a interrompe e finalmente a encara.

\- É claro que eu me importava! O fato de não ser responsável por ele não significa que eu desejasse sua morte! Por Deus Vega, você acha que eu sou um monstro? - Ele esbraveja, indignado.

\- Não, senhor me desculpe, é que...

\- NÃO ME CHAME DE SENHOR!

Kimball grita com todas as forças e aperta seus braços com mais força do que no hospital. Subitamente, ele a solta. Os dois se encaram, mais próximos do que nunca. Michelle diminui o espaço entre eles, unindo seus lábios aos dele, que a corresponde ardentemente. Depois de um longo beijo, ao buscarem por ar, eles voltam a se encarar. Cho tira as mãos de Vega de seu pescoço e põe as suas em seus ombros.

\- Preciso que você vá para casa, Vega.

\- Mas Cho...

\- Vá. Por favor, esqueça o que aconteceu aqui. - Disse ele, reunindo as poucas forças que lhe restavam. - Se quiser, te sigo com o meu carro.

Vega apenas assentiu. Em quinze minutos, ambos estavam na frente do edifício onde Michelle residia. Ela desce do carro, para agradecê-lo, momento em que ele abre o vidro da caminhonete.

\- Obrigada por me acompanhar, Cho. - disse ela recomposta, aparentemente cumprindo o que ele lhe pedira.

\- Nos vemos na segunda, Vega. Cuide-se. - Ele a advertiu, fechando o vidro em seguida.

Ao vê-la adentrar na garagem, Kimball Cho tinha a pequena certeza de que Michelle Vega nunca deixaria aquilo para trás. Sabia que o relacionamento entre mentor e agente júnior ultrapassaria todas as barreiras possíveis, restando tão somente homem e mulher, como ocorrera com Patrick Jane e Teresa Lisbon. Era só uma questão de tempo. Afinal, ninguém pode fugir de seu próprio destino.

**The end.**


End file.
